


《假面》66

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》66

————  
“那人有四年的资料很模糊，最开始在泰国的地下拳场打黑拳，后来又在一家报社当摄影记者，的确和那个‘蚺’的发迹时间对得上，但也不能确定，‘蚺’的行踪很诡秘，应该不会这样堂而皇之地出现在各种社交平台上。”  
电话里传来声音，“如果真的是，也最好不要轻举妄动，毕竟除了巴色讪攀，东南亚就是‘蚺’最大，他们之间有协定，发生冲突的话，巴色讪攀的立场可能会变，对生意的影响很大......”  
穆云川挂断通话，冷眼看向坐在旁边的樊禹。  
樊禹会意，把平板举到穆云川面前，道：“分析出来了，是真的，人脸识别也对的上。”  
他们刚刚离开飞机场，正在往二环路开。他满头大汗，因为是他汇报的，接下来这件事的跟进都要他来做，也是倒霉。密闭的车厢里充斥着骇人的信息素，有点让人喘不过气。穆云川现在完全是行走总部的生化武器。  
穆云川又缓慢地移开目光，偏着脑袋看向窗外，缓慢的车速让他心生急躁，不由捶了一下车窗，不耐烦道：“停车。”  
————  
迈巴赫的改装车头直接撞上了别墅的车-库门，车辆破门而入，迈巴赫的引擎盖都撅了起来，穆云川打开变形的车门，从驾驶室下来，然后准确无误地找到了通向别墅内部的门。  
罗浮路14号，他来过这里，不止一次，十四岁的沈佩把他当成了真的穆云川，趁着明然和沈蔚卿不在家时，邀请他进去参观。  
越往里走，他越恶心。是淫-糜的味道，发馊的酒味，还有一股很特殊的香甜，他闻得出来，是沈佩发情的味道。交织融合在一起，或许对于当事人来说很好闻，但对他来说，就像泔水一样，让他恶心得火大。  
嘴角不自觉就噙了冷笑，他觉得自己正在进入一种状态，思想从肉体剥离，麻木地飘在半空，异乎寻常地冷静，以上帝的姿态审视着这个世界，周围的一切都与他无关。体内的血液也翻涌了起来，他慢慢脱下了西服外套，活动着脖子和手腕。  
楼梯通向厨房旁边的房间，他转过墙角，入目的是即将交尾的野兽画面，沙发上的两人交叠在一起。穆云川头一次在别的男人身下看到沈佩的身体，纤薄瘦弱，小猫一样拱着，内-裤已经被拉到了胯下。  
他没有理会尖叫和警告，路过餐桌时，顺手拎了张椅子，直接砸向压在沈佩身上的alpha。  
忽然的惊变，一室春风扫尽，穆云川像狂风暴雨一般袭进来，沈佩一瞬间以为自己是神志不清产生的幻觉，但实木椅子就那样砸在狄迦的背脊上，传来断裂的声音，分不清是骨头还是椅子脚，碎掉的木屑炸开，脸颊一疼，被木屑尖角拉出了一条细小的口子。他习惯性地想要为狄迦挡下点什么，但肩膀被按了下去，回过神时，身上已经搭了件外套。  
一秒内，狄迦做完这一切，从沙发上腾起身，毫不留情地给出自己的第一次回击。两个alpha都没有说话，只用信息素宣告力量，沉闷地挥出拳头。  
一个直取要害的马伽术，一个劲道灵活的泰拳，拳头砸在肉和骨骼上，连闷哼都没有。在并不宽敞的空间里，输赢只在一毫一厘之间，两人都很谨慎，但动作也极快。  
沈佩头晕目眩，想要搞清楚状况，只看见两个身影缠斗在一起，穆云川在一次对撞中占得了上风，抓住狄迦的头发，狠戾地往大理石餐桌一角砸去。  
“不、不要......”他慌张地往前爬，从沙发上摔了下来，“不要！”  
穆云川侧头睨了眼沈佩，omega几乎裸-体地趴在地上，半个屁-股都在外面，水把内-裤湿成了半透明，皱巴巴地贴在臀肉上。求欢的信息素也失控了，替身体叫嚣着想被填满。  
只是一瞬的迟疑，肩头已经被扎进一刀，狄迦捏住刀把旋转，在他的肩胛骨的缝隙里生生钻出一个血肉模糊的窟窿。狄迦趁机挣脱了钢铁一样的钳制，撞向穆云川，两人一齐滚进了厨房，贴着灶台打斗，撞翻了刀架，各自抓了一把，近身互砍，刀锋贴着对方的脑袋或者是胸膛削过去，要命的招式，都没有留下余地。  
沈佩闻到了浓郁的血腥味，颤颤巍巍地站起来，用力擦着眼睛，但不知道是因为软弱还是害怕，眼睛里不断有液体流出，视线很模糊，他看不清楚，一切也都乱了，不仅是这个房子，还有他的脑子。  
他不明白，穆云川为什么会出现在这里？出现在他全新的生活里，带着这样大的杀气？他们不是离婚了吗？穆云川不是仁慈地放过他了吗？他也放下了自己微不足道的执着，想要寻求一份普通的生活......但为什么？  
他恍惚了，从地上挣扎起来，双腿发软，踩着棉花一样靠近缠斗的两个人，“不要，打了......”他劝道，但两个alpha专注于如何一拳击碎对方的头盖骨，一刀刺进对方的胸膛，没有人理会。  
沈佩高估了自己，竟然像个喝醉酒的裁判，靠着一点本能，歪歪扭扭地走过去，挡在了两人中间，“求你们......不要打了......”  
但不知是哪个方向扇来一道大力，将他抽到了地上，疼懵了一阵，他又爬起来，茫然地看着在面前不断变幻位置的人影。  
穆云川再次占领了上风，拔出钉在自己肩上的水果刀，剁进狄迦侧踢而来的腿上，然后顺势将那条腿一带，将人抡了半圈，狠狠掼到墙上。  
沈佩眼睁睁看着狄迦从那么高的地方滚下来，然后脑袋又被皮鞋踢中，从墙上弹回地面，除了流血的鼻孔和嘴巴，再没有任何动静。  
“狄迦......”  
他急得哭了出来，膝行地爬过去抓住穆云川的裤脚，“穆、穆先生......求您了，我错了，我错了......不要再打了......”  
他匍匐在地上，胡乱叫喊，紧紧抓着手里的裤腿，“求您不要伤害他......”  
“不要？”穆云川用手背擦掉嘴角的血丝，嘴角依旧是冷笑。  
【不要告诉我儿子，我为他背负所有的罪责！】  
【潞潞他什么也不知道......】  
【我承担所有的罪责，小佩什么也不知道，请你不要迁怒到他身上，放他离开......】  
凭什么不要。  
穆云川抬脚，那双软绵绵的手就掉在地上了，又踱步，在混战中被撞得破烂的橱柜里找了片刻，翻出消毒液洗掉手上的血迹，随手扯了几张厨房用纸擦干。  
餐桌上的杯碟被掀到地上，取而代之的是一具瑟缩颤抖的肉体。  
沈佩反应过来时，已经跪着了，下面一凉，最后一块遮羞布被剥夺。他拼命地往前爬，却被更加大力地按住。  
沈佩哭出了声音，“我和你已经婚了......求、求你不要......”  
但反抗更加激起了alpha的原始欲望，每一场胜仗之后，不都是要享用战利品的吗？穆云川掰开了omega的两条腿，又抓住了沈佩被热汗蒸得湿漉漉的头发，迫使人仰头。  
“给你钱的时候，给你好处的时候，你怎么不说，不要？”  
沈佩咬着舌尖，企图保持一点自主意识，许久他才回过味儿来，哽咽得几乎说不出一句完整的话，“......我没、没用......全都还给你，还给您......求您......”  
但穆云川没有理会，“安全套呢？”他俯身，在omega的后脖颈呼吸，每一次气流的波动都让人颤栗，同时挤进去两根手指，无礼又残忍。  
沈佩被激得一挺，弓起了背脊，喉咙里发出意义不明的呻吟，像是极度欢愉，又像是极度痛苦，“不——啊——”  
一个发情的omega，从理论上来讲，不会排斥任何进入，所以沈佩依旧感觉到了被充盈的快感。  
“不准备安全套，你是想让他标记你？”穆云川把omega的两条胳膊往后扳，两个细瘦的手腕能被他一手圈住，反扣在颤抖的背脊上。那枚戒指依旧稳稳戴在左手的无名指上，聚积起昏暗空间里的所有光亮，熠熠生辉。  
但很可惜，沈佩又托付错了人，就像当初戴上他的那枚铁环一样。  
但他不是来“拯救”的，他心里恨，恨到没有任何情感才能止痛，更需要发泄，如果说他以前对沈佩还有一点仁慈和怜悯，但现在，罪人的儿子不值得。  
不如说成是一种残狞的恶趣味，他喜欢摧毁，看见这些人绝望，或者纯粹是为了发泄。  
沈佩也的确是上好的发泄用品，在发情的时候，信息素很不同，不再是廉价的茶叶味儿，变成了经过烧煮和发酵的精制鸦片，味道分子被鼻腔里的嗅细胞提取分析，呈现出罂粟花的紫色，再作用道他的眼睛里，因此，这副身体就罩了一层浅淡的雾紫色，让人想彻底撕开，看个清楚。  
这是开在花田里却不自知的毒品。穆云川对性事没太大的兴趣，但也不得不承认，在这种飘满特殊香甜气味空气里暴露久了，会失控，接着是上瘾，然后是标记。  
所以他不喜欢沈佩发情，这是一具一找到机会就想寻求标记的身体，是一座最好攻下的无主之城，一个词来形容的话，就是下贱。   
沈佩没有更多的力气挣扎，半张脸抵在桌面上，喃喃问道：“......我到底做错了什么......”  
“你又做对过什么？”穆云川冷笑，又加入了第三根手指，“你活着，就是一件让人觉得恶心的事。”  
沈佩的头发被抓着，头颅的仰角超过了五十度，脖子上的喉结就格外明显，上下动了一动。  
原来是这样，他想。  
虽然还是不明白，但这样的标准答案他能接受。懒得去思考穆云川到底怎么想的，也懒得反思自己到底哪里恶心，反正不顺眼的永远也不会顺眼，暂且受着吧.....他看向厨房，觉得庆幸，还好狄迦昏迷了，不会看见他被强暴的样子。  
或许，他需要抽个时间，把手上的戒指郑重地还给狄迦。无论什么时候，他都没有准备好。  
虽然知道穆云川对他的好感有限，更不可能是喜欢，但他也不明白自己什么时候和穆云川结下了深仇大恨？肚腹都要被捅穿，五脏六腑血淋淋地搅成一团，但身体还是高-潮了。  
又是成结的感觉，在身体里逐渐饱满，最后卡住。但这是穆云川，虽然在强-暴他，也没忘记不能成结，比上一回更晚，依旧强行退了出去。  
撕裂的应该不止是躯壳，还有灵魂。也有什么东西被连根拔起，和血水一起淌到了地上。  



End file.
